This invention relates to a coupling for rigidly interconnecting the shafts of rotating machinery in axial alignment and more particularly to a coupling containing means for adjusting the axial alignment of a pair of axially aligned shafts interconnected by the coupling.
Two general types of couplings are used for interconnecting the shafts of rotating machinery. One type is known as a "flexible coupling". In using a flexible coupling, each piece of machinery includes a bearing support system that independently and completely supports its rotating shaft without the need of additional support from outside of the machinery. The shafts of such machinery are interconnected by the flexible coupling that absorbs any misalignment of the shafts. The designers of such machinery attempt to position the machinery with the shafts in axial alignment but recognize that the machinery may not be in exact axial alignment or may move out of axial alignment after installation. Such misalignment is handled by the flexible coupling allowing the machinery to operate without the need for the shafts to be in perfect axial alignment.
The second type of coupling is known as a "rigid coupling". A rigid coupling is normally used in the situation where the bearing support system for one of the pieces of machinery is inadequate to fully and independently support the shaft of such machinery by itself and relies on the bearing support system of the interconnected piece of machinery. In using the rigid coupling, the two pieces of machinery are connected together by a means such as a common support system which anchors the two pieces of machinery in fixed relationship relative to each other and the shafts are interconnected by the rigid coupling with the intention that they be in good axial alignment. However, the shafts are not always in perfect alignment and frequently much effort is expended to insure that the shafts are in axial alignment and remain in such alignment during use of the machinery. The alignment problems with a rigid coupling are more likely to arise as the distance between the interconnected machinery becomes greater. This invention relates to a rigid coupling.